


Broken Crown

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: (Reception), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Field Trip with Belle, Fix-Fic, Multi, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Scarlet Queen Wedding, Screenplay/Script Format, Wonderland Royal Wedding, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: You are cordially invited to the Wonderland Royal Wedding…reception.  But high-profile weddings have their crashers, and this one's takes Alice and Belle!  Meanwhile, in the Wonderland that was, a pair of archaeologists find themselves facing Nyx, the goddess of the night, who doesn't like it when they steal her precious water.  What a meanie!





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN DESERT — DAY — FLASHBACK                           

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          An ARCHAEOLOGICAL TEAM is travelling through the desert, all     

          hooded.  ONE MEMBER holds his open canteen                       

          upside-down.  Nothing comes out.                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHAEOLOGIST #1                             

                    I’m out of water.                                      

                                                                           

          Another shakes his canteen.                                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHAEOLOGIST #2                             

                    Nothing here, either.                                  

                                                                           

          THEIR LEADER notices a well at the top of a                      

          hill.  Incidentally, it’s the Well of Wonders.  Oh dear.         

                                                                           

                              LEAD ARCHAEOLOGIST                           

                         (to two women)                                    

                    You two!                                               

                                                                           

          He tosses them a pail from his backpack.                         

                                                                           

                              LEAD ARCHAEOLOGIST                           

                    Fetch us a pail of water!                              

                         (to all)                                          

                    We shall set up camp down here.                        

                                                                           

                              WOMAN #1                                     

                    How convenient.                                        

                                                                           

                              WOMAN #2                                     

                    We’re renowned geniuses in our                         

                    field –                                                

                                                                           

                              WOMAN #1                                     

                    Enough to make it into this                            

                    sausage-fest of a team.                                

                                                                           

                              WOMAN #2                                     

                    And yet, we’re your                                    

                    water-girls.  Honestly, it’s                           

                    insulting.                                             

                                                                           

                              LEAD ARCHAEOLOGIST                           

                    I am the leader of this                                

                    expedition!  Water, now!                               

                                                                           

          The women look at eachother and head for the hill.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LEAD ARCHAEOLOGIST                           

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

          They stop, and he tosses them another pail.                      

                                                                           

                              LEAD ARCHAEOLOGIST                           

                    Better make it two.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN WELL OF WONDERS — DAY                              

                                                                           

          The women are climbing the hill.                                 

                                                                           

                              WOMAN #2                                     

                    Can you believe the nerve of that                      

                    man!?  Sending us to...to fetch                        

                    water!                                                 

                                                                           

          They reach the top of the hill, and the first woman removes      

          her hood.  She is Jack from OUaT-213.                            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Don’t worry, sis.  We’ll show them,                    

                    when we find everything.  Keep it                      

                    well-documented.                                       

                                                                           

          Her sister nods.                                                 

                                                                           

                              WOMAN #2                                     

                    I just don’t understand.  WE should                    

                    be in charge.                                          

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    One day, we will be, Jill.  Until                      

                    then, consider us lucky to be                          

                    invited.                                               

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    We’re tokens.  That’s what we are.                     

                                                                           

          She gets down and puts her pail in the water.  It pulsates.      

                                                                           

                              JILL (cont’d)                                

                    Did you see that?                                      

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    See what?  You know, you are the                       

                    most skittish archaeologist I have                     

                    ever met.                                              

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    It’s called being cautious.                            

                                                                           

          She scoops up the water and gets up.                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JILL (cont’d)                                

                    When they’re dead, THAT’S when                         

                    we’ll show them!  You’re turn.                         

                                                                           

          As Jack bends down, NYX rises out of the water.                  

                                                                           

                              NYX                                          

                    Who disturbs my slumber?                               

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    See, now THAT is scary!                                

                                                                           

          Nyx glares at her.                                               

                                                                           

                              NYX                                          

                    You DARE insult a goddess!?                            

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    Look.  In my defense —                                 

                                                                           

                              NYX                                          

                    That water was not yours to take!                      

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Our party is thirsty!  We need —                       

                                                                           

          Nyx stomps her foot, and the ground shakes, knocking Jack        

          down, straight into the well.  On her way down, she hits her     

          mouth.                                                           

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    JACK!                                                  

                                                                           

          She tosses her pail aside and dives in.  Nyx, annoyed, sinks     

          back down to follow them, while the pail tumbles down the        

          hill.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. WELL OF WONDERS — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Jill follows the trail of blood coming from her sister’s         

          mouth.  With her hood now removed by the water, her face is      

          clearly that of the Jabberwock, minus the wild eyeshadow and     

          silver hair.  Nyx follows her.                                   

                                                                           

          Jill reaches a large, circular area, with many paths to          

          follow, not unlike Jefferson’s hat.  She finds the one the       

          blood leads into and continues to follow it, until she           

          reaches a surface.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WONDERLAND WELL OF WONDERS — DAY                            

                                                                           

          Jill emerges from the water in a more forested area, and         

          walks over to her sister, who is clutching her mouth.            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    I think I broke my crown!                              

                                                                           

          Nyx rises out of the water                                       

                                                                           

                              NYX                                          

                         (to Jill)                                         

                    You feared me too much, so you                         

                    shall be doomed to feel the fears                      

                    of those around you.                                   

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                         (rolling her eyes)                                

                    Oh, jabber-jabber!                                     

                                                                           

          Nyx smirks, and Jill takes out her sword, which is engraved      

          with her name.  It vorps into a weird shape, making a            

          snicker-snack sound.  Her name, no longer legible.               

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    No, get out!  Get out!                                 

                                                                           

          She grabs Jack.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    I feel all your fears!                                 

                                                                           

          She lets go and screams.                                         

                                                                           

                              NYX                                          

                    As for you, I suggest you leave.                       

                                                                           

          A dark cloud takes Jack away, and Jill’s pain eases.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS LABYRINTH — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Jack wakes up in a hedge maze and clutches her mouth, as she     

          sits up.  There is a WOMAN nearby.                               

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Hello.  I’m Dame Dob.  I was sent                      

                    to check in on you.  Glad you’re                       

                    finally up.                                            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Where am I?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Wonderland, of course!  Now come                       

                    in!  I have a remedy for your pain!                    

                                                                           

          She helps her up and they head for the Castle of Cards.          

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY            

                                                                           

          Some blue light starts to glow from inside.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          LOADS OF PEOPLE, half of whom are female, emerge from a          

          rabbit hole, led by PERCY.  Among them are EMMA, HENRY,          

          REGINA, THOMAS, MOST OF THE MERRY MEN, JASMINE, ALADDIN,         

          SNOW, DAVID, ARCHIE, PONGO, CAMPBELL, PERDITA, and MORGIANA.     

                                                                           

          It also includes MALEFICENT, LILY, BRIAR ROSE, AURORA,           

          MULAN, RUBY, GRANNY, DR. WHALE, KARLY, RICHIE, TINY, the         

          JABBERWOCK, EDWIN, THE SEVEN DWARVES, NOVA, MOTHER SUPERIOR,     

          GEPPETTO, AUGUST, TWEEDLE DUM, JEFFERSON, and GRACE.             

                                                                           

          Also among them are HANSEL, GRETEL, MICHAEL TILLMAN, MR.         

          GOLD, BELLE, GOLDIE LOCKSLEY, HART ARCHER, THE HORSEBACK         

          BANDITS, THE CATERPILLAR...Honestly, stop me, if I missed        

          anyone; it’s nearly the whole town.  And then some.              

                                                                           

          They all take their seats, except for Percy, who stands in       

          front of his portal.  All we’re waiting for are the guests       

          of honor.                                                        

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                         (clears throat)                                   

                    And now, without further ado,                          

                    please welcome the Mother of the                       

                    Bride: Lady Eleanor Tremaine!                          

                                                                           

          To applause, LADY TREMAINE (the Sarah-Jane Redmond version)      

          steps out of the portal, accompanied by an USHER.  She sits      

          at the head table.                                               

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    The Bridesmaids and Groomsmen:                         

                    Drizella Tremaine and Little John!                     

                                                                           

          To applause, DRIZELLA and LITTLE JOHN enter through the          

          portal and sit at the head table.                                

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    Alice and Cyrus!                                       

                                                                           

          To applause, ALICE and CYRUS enter through the portal and        

          sit at the head table.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    The Matron of Honor and Best Man:                      

                    Princess Ella and Robin Hood!                          

                                                                           

          As ELLA and ROBIN enter through the portal, Thomas and           

          Regina smile at them, respectively.  They sit at the head        

          table.                                                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    The Flower Girl and Ring Bearer:                       

                    Alex Boyd and Roland Hood!                             

                                                                           

          To applause, ALEX and ROLAND enter through the portal and        

          sit at the head table.                                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    And finally, the Bride and Groom,                      

                    your new White Queen and King:                         

                    Anastasia Tremaine and Will                            

                    Scarlet!                                               

                                                                           

          To a standing ovation, ANASTASIA and WILL enter, both            

          dressed entirely in white.  Their outfits are the ones they      

          were wearing in Alice’s storybook at the end of                  

          OUaTiW-113.  She curtsies, he bows, and they wave their          

          hands around.                                                    

                                                                           

          After one more curtsy and bow, they take their seats at the      

          head table.  Everyone stops applauding and sits down.  Lady      

          Tremaine’s usher hands her a microphone, and she stands up.      

                                                                           

                              LADY TREMAINE                                

                    Anastasia.  You know, I shifted all                    

                    my cruelty to you, when Ella                           

                    married the Prince.                                    

                                                                           

          Ana nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              LADY TREMAINE                                

                    Then you married into royalty, and                     

                    I missed that.  So, I got on                           

                    Drizella’s case.                                       

                                                                           

          Drizella pulls the mic toward her face.                          

                                                                           

                              DRIZELLA                                     

                    You better believe she did!                            

                                                                           

          Lady Tremaine yanks it back.                                     

                                                                           

                              LADY TREMAINE                                

                    Now, you have taken two kingdoms                       

                    and somehow married the love of                        

                    your life.                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Hey, I quickly fell into the favor                     

                    of the Queen of Hearts!  She                           

                    practically GAVE her kingdom to me!                    

                                                                           

          Regina twists her lip at this.                                   

                                                                           

                              LADY TREMAINE                                

                    All I can say is: you finally did                      

                    right.                                                 

                                                                           

          Awkward silence.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    That was it?                                           

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Apparently.                                            

                                                                           

          She passes the mic to Will and sits down.  He gets up.           

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    Thank you...Eleanor...for                              

                    that...lovely speech.                                  

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs, except for the rather bemused Lady              

          Tremaine.                                                        

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    You know, uh, Ana and I grew up                        

                    together in Quadling Country.  She,                    

                    uh, she was there when...when my                       

                    sister Penelope died.  Actually,                       

                    I’d like to take a moment to honor                     

                    those who...who couldn’t make it.                      

                                                                           

          He looks at Robin and Roland.                                    

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    Among them, Marian, a dear friend.                     

                                                                           

          Robin gives a small smile, then Will looks at Lady Tremaine.     

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    And, uh, Lord Tremaine.                                

                                                                           

          Pause.                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILL (cont’d)                                

                    I, uh, likewise don’t have any                         

                    parents who could make it, so you                      

                    won’t be hearing from them.  I                         

                    suppose Friar Tuck could give a few                    

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILL (cont’d)                                

                    words, but I’m guessing he’s sick                      

                    of speaking for today!                                 

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.                                                 

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    But, yeah, um, a couple years                          

                    later, she moved to another realm,                     

                    entirely.  I thought I’d never see                     

                    her again.  Then, I joined the                         

                    Merry Men, and it turned out she                       

                    had moved to Nottingham!  so, we                       

                    reconnected, but her mother did not                    

                    approve!  So, I borrowed a mirror                      

                    from Maleficent —                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Borrowed!?                                             

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    STOLE a mirror from Maleficent, and                    

                    we went —                                              

                                                                           

          He whooshes his hand across him.                                 

                                                                           

                              WILL (cont’d)                                

                    — to Wonderland!  Where she met                        

                    the Red King and married him for                       

                    all his riches!  Years later, Alice                    

                    and Cyrus helped us reconcile our                      

                    differences.                                           

                         (under his breath)                                

                    Helped me get back my heart...                         

                         (normally)                                        

                    And, here we are!                                      

                                                                           

          Everyone applauds, as he hands the mic to Robin, sitting         

          down, as the latter stands up.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    I will try to follow that up!                          

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    You know, I first met Will Scarlet,                    

                    when I took a trip to Oz.  Offered                     

                    him a place among the Merry Men,                       

                    and he said, "Sure.  Why the bloody                    

                    Hell not?"                                             

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    You laugh, but those were his exact                    

                    words!  It’s true, it’s                                

                    true.  Believe it or not, he                           

                    followed me!                                           

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    Of course, it took him a few years                     

                    to prove himself!  By then, I had                      

                    had Roland —                                           

                                                                           

          Roland smiles.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    – and lost Marian.  Yeah.  But, I                      

                    remember how he FINALLY proved                         

                    himself!  He came up with a                            

                    plan.  Friar Tuck would feign                          

                    injury, and Little John and Much                       

                    the Miller’s Son would beg a                           

                    travelling party for help.  Then HE                    

                    quietly dove down...AND GRABBED THE                    

                    LOOT!                                                  

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    Then he left us to the mercy of                        

                    Maleficent.                                            

                         (shaking his head)                                

                    Shame on you, Will Scarlet.  Shame                     

                    on you.                                                

                                                                           

          Everyone applauds, as he sits down and hands the mic to          

          Ella.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                         (to Robin)                                        

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          She gets up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    That...kind of...makes me feel                         

                    better.  I was nine, when my mother                    

                    died.  My father felt I should have                    

                    a maternal figure in my life.                          

                         (under her breath)                                

                    He made a huge mistake.                                

                         (normally)                                        

                                                                           

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELLA (cont’d)                                

                    So, he went all over the place,                        

                    eventually travelling to Oz!  Which                    

                    is where he met —                                      

                         (referring to Lady Tremaine)                      

                    — her...                                               

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.  What is this, the roast of Lady Tremaine?      

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    They got married.  I got two                           

                    sisters.  Then he died.  I became                      

                    my stepmother’s slave.  Drizella                       

                    was particularly nasty.  Ana,                          

                    though.  She was just mean enough                      

                    to satisfy her mother.  And she was                    

                    always apologetic about                                

                    that.  She...was kind.  Relatively                     

                    speaking.                                              

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ELLA (cont’d)                                

                    Turns out she summoned the Fairy                       

                    Godmother.  Things didn’t quite go                     

                    as planned, but...                                     

                                                                           

          Belle looks at an embarrassed Gold.                              

                                                                           

                              ELLA (cont’d)                                

                    She didn’t want what her mother                        

                    wanted.  She just wanted                               

                    Will!  They left for Wonderland                        

                    just after my wedding.  Which was                      

                    shortly after Snow White’s,                            

                    actually!                                              

                                                                           

          Snow smiles.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ELLA (cont’d)                                

                    And I am so sorry that my marriage                     

                    led to your life becoming                              

                    Hell.  But, I think it turned out                      

                    well, in the end.  After all, I’m a                    

                    princess separated from her                            

                    kingdom.  But, you?  You’re a                          

                    freaking queen of two                                  

                    kingdoms!  The Empress of an entire                    

                    realm!  You go, girl!                                  

                                                                           

          She points to Drizella and Lady Tremaine.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    You sure showed them!                                  

                                                                           

          Everyone applauds, as she sits down and hands the mic to         

          Ana, who stands up.                                              

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Wow, such great speeches!  I don’t                     

                    even know where to start!  Okay, I                     

                    think I’ll talk more about my                          

                    childhood with Will.  When we were                     

                    kids, the four of us would always                      

                    play together — him, Penelope,                         

                    Drizella, and myself — and of                          

                    course, he was the lone boy!                           

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    Yeah, Penelope, she, uh, she had                       

                    spirit —                                               

                         (to Alice)                                        

                    — not unlike you, Alice.  You                          

                    would have liked her.  Really.  I                      

                    wish she could have been here.                         

                         (to all)                                          

                    But enough about Penelope.  Let me                     

                    tell you some stories about Will!                      

                                                                           

          Everyone cheers.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    Will Scarlet was ten, when he first                    

                    proposed to me!                                        

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs, especially Will.                                

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    Oh, it was so sweet.  He stole the                     

                    most lovely ring from my mother.                       

                                                                           

          Everyone laughs, especially Will.                                

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    I said, "One day."  And that day is                    

                    today!  BUT, WHAT ARE WE WAITING                       

                    FOR!?  LET’S PARTY!                                    

                                                                           

          Everyone cheers.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS KITCHEN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          Dame Dob leads Jack into the kitchen and sits her                

          down.  There is also a COOK, an Angel Coulby-type.               

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    Now, just relax, and I’ll make you                     

                    a remedy.                                              

                         (to the cook)                                     

                    Pepper!                                                

                                                                           

          She looks at her.                                                

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB (cont’d)                            

                    Can you make our guest a meal?                         

                                                                           

                              PEPPER                                       

                    Yeah, I can do that.                                   

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                         (to Jack)                                         

                    Pepper’s my wife.                                      

                                                                           

          She heads into the kitchen-proper, and CORA enters.              

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Well, it’s good to see you’re                          

                    finally up.                                            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    How long have I been asleep?                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    We first spotted you this                              

                    afternoon.                                             

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Why didn’t you just bring me in?                       

                                                                           

          Rather than responding, she merely leans on the table, with      

          her hand on her chin.                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Pepper, are you preparing our guest                    

                    a meal?                                                

                                                                           

                              PEPPER                                       

                    Yes, ma’am.                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    And Dame Dob, how’s that remedy                        

                    coming?                                                

                                                                           

          Dame Dob walks over.                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    It’s ready!                                            

                                                                           

          She presses a wet, brown piece of paper onto Jack’s mouth.       

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB (cont’d)                            

                    It’s vinegar.                                          

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Does that work?                                        

                                                                           

                              DAME DOB                                     

                    In Wonderland, yes.                                    

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (to Jack)                                         

                    You know, I could use a Knave of                       

                    Spades...                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY            

                                                                           

          There is much dancing.  It is wild.  However, Alice is           

          sitting with Cyrus.                                              

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    How about you go catch up with your                    

                    old friends?  I’m — I need some                        

                    fresh air.                                             

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She refills her water, gets up, and exits, with it and her       

          program.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Belle is outside, as well, drinking some wine.  Alice walks      

          up to her, fanning herself.  Belle turns around.                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Alice!                                                 

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Belle, is it?                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yes, yes.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    I must admit I was a bit taken                         

                    aback in seeing your husband,                          

                    again.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Well —                                                 

                                                                           

          She takes a sip of water.                                        

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    When I was eleven —                                    

                                                                           

          Should that be capitalized?                                      

                                                                           

                              ALICE (cont’d)                               

                    — he popped up in my garden.  Got                      

                    scared and ran straight into a                         

                    rabbit hole!                                           

                                                                           

          She laughs.                                                      

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Oh my!                                                 

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          Once they finally stop laughing, Alice takes another drink       

          of water.  Belle glances at her stomach.                         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    So...how long have you known?                          

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    That you’re pregnant?                                  

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Oh my god, am I showing?                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    No, no!  It’s just...the clues I’ve                    

                    seen.  For instance, the water.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Oh.  I just found out, myself.  So,                    

                    what brings you outside?                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Just...too...much.  For my tastes.                     

                                                                           

          Alice nods, understanding.                                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    I’m hoping it calms down, soon.                        

                                                                           

          It’s quiet.  Until something rustles, nearby.                    

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Did you hear that!?                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I did!                                                 

                                                                           

          They set down their drinks and run toward the source of the      

          sound.  Suddenly, they’re knocked out.  A MASKED WOMAN in        

          blue and white picks them up and skips off.                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT                                           

                                                                           

          Belle wakes up, tied to a chair in a dark room.                  

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Alice!                                                 

                                                                           

          Alice wakes up, also tied to a chair.                            

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Where are we?                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    I don’t know.  It’s cold.                              

                                                                           

          She shimmies toward Alice, hitting something on the way.         

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    Ouch!                                                  

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                         (whispers)                                        

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Meat!                                                  

                                                                           

          The lights come on.  They are in a large freezer.  There are     

          labels that say, "Chop Shop."  The masked woman is standing      

          at the entrance.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    Bo Peep?                                               

                                                                           

                              MASKED WOMAN                                 

                    So kind to lend me this place.                         

                                                                           

          She has a Midlands accent.                                       

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

                              MASKED WOMAN                                 

                    Lady Frost.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    So, what?  You have ice powers?                        

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    No magic.  Just...cold.                                

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Cold?                                                  

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    Long ago I learned what death feels                    

                    like.  How you can find yourself                       

                    helpless situation, only waiting                       

                    for the slow, painful drainage of                      

                    your life to finally end.                              

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                         (taken aback)                                     

                    What do you want from us?                              

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    But I was saved.  Saved by a                           

                    man.  A man in a cloak.                                

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Ansem.  He already HAS my heart!                       

                                                                           

          Alice breaks free, but Lady Frost knocks her down.               

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                         (wagging finger)                                  

                    Ah, ah, ah!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS TRAINING GROUNDS — DAY — FLASHBACK          

                                                                           

          Jack is fighting FIVE CARD SOLDIERS, one larger than the         

          others, in a circle.  CLANG!  CLANG!  She keeps switching        

          targets, amongst three of them.  CLANG!  One of her              

          opponents is knocked out of the circle and exits.                

                                                                           

          Another soldier charges at her, so she leaps up and kicks        

          his head, flinging him out of the circle.  He exits.  As         

          Jack lands, a third soldier swings his sword at her, and –       

          CLANG! — she blocks his attack.                                  

                                                                           

          Clang, clang, clang, clang!  She dives underneath him, and       

          he twirls, falling down, just going over the edge of the         

          circle.  He exits.  Her fourth opponent takes out two swords     

          and twirls them around.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She keeps blocking his attacks, until one of his swords          

          flies out of his hand, then she swings at him, and he dives      

          under her sword and slides to his dropped weapon.  But he        

          doesn’t stop in time and ends up going out of the circle, so     

          he exits, once he gets up.                                       

                                                                           

          Finally, the large soldier takes out a large claymore.  As       

          he swings it at her, she just runs around him, making him        

          dizzy.  He loses his balance and falls down, landing just        

          over the line.  He gets up and exits.                            

                                                                           

          Cora walks up to Jack, slow clapping.                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Very good.  Very good.                                 

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Cora summons her keyblade.                                       

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I could use a sparring                                 

                    session.  Are you up for another                       

                    round?                                                 

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          Cora enters the circle.  CLANG!  Cora’s movements are more       

          dance-inspired than Jack’s.  They continue to spar.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Cora and Jack are sitting on a bench, cooling off.  They         

          have glasses of water.                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Not bad.                                               

                                                                           

          She takes a drink.                                               

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    I have a mission for you.                              

                                                                           

          Jack takes a drink.                                              

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    There is a village just south of                       

                    here, across the hills being                           

                    terrorized by a ferocious                              

                    beast.  They call it the                               

                    Jabberwock.                                            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Jabberwock?                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Yes.  You are to lead a party to                       

                    vanquish it.                                           

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Understood.                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I’ll be waiting in my throne room                      

                    for your return.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHOP SHOP FREEZER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Lady Frost is tying Alice back up, much to Belle’s chagrin.      

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                         (to Belle)                                        

                    Alice’s heart is powerful, too, you                    

                    know.                                                  

                                                                           

          She finishes tying Alice up and turns to face Belle.             

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST (cont’d)                          

                    You were just in the wrong place,                      

                    at the wrong time.                                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    So, what’s in it for you?                              

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    I owe my life to Ansem.  When he                       

                    pulled me out of that freezing                         

                    lake, he recruited me.                                 

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Freezing lake?  That’s exactly how                     

                    — You’re Penelope Scarlet.                             

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    Surprised?                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    When Will finds out — It’s his                         

                    wedding day!                                           

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                         (crying)                                          

                    You know, he always said I reminded                    

                    him of you.  And here you are.  A                      

                    monster.                                               

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    Nobody’s born a monster.  We’re                        

                    made.  The product of a cruel world                    

                    filled with cruel people.                              

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Cruel!?  They looked for you!  For                     

                    days!                                                  

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    Should have looked harder...You                        

                    see, Alice, what my brother said                       

                    still holds true.  I am very much                      

                    like you.                                              

                                                                           

          Alice is visibly disgusted.                                      

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST (cont’d)                          

                    Don’t you see?  I am your                              

                    foil.  Your counterpart.  We’re two                    

                    sides of the same coin.  Just, you                     

                    came up heads, and I came up tails.                    

                                                                           

          This time, both Alice and Belle manage to break free.  A         

          fight breaks out between them and Lady Frost.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Cyrus is sitting with Aladdin and Jasmine, watching a            

          dance-off take place.  Mulan does a pretty cool fight dance.     

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Oh, that’s cool!                                       

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Speaking of cool, I should see how                     

                    Alice is doing.                                        

                                                                           

          He gets up and heads outside.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Cyrus walks up to the two empty glasses and picks up the one     

          that had water in it.                                            

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Alice?                                                 

                                                                           

          He grabs the other glass and runs back in.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Regina, Anastasia, and Snow are all dancing to "Dancing          

          Queen" by ABBA, as Cyrus runs onto the dance floor.              

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    STOP THE DANCING!                                      

                                                                           

          SCRATCH!  The music stops, and they stop dancing.                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You better have a good reason to                       

                    interrupt this perfectly good                          

                    dance!                                                 

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Alice went outside to get some air,                    

                    and now she’s gone.                                    

                                                                           

          He holds up the wine glass.                                      

                                                                           

                              CYRUS (cont’d)                               

                    And someone was with her.                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Belle went outside to escape                           

                    this...chaos.                                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Then they must be together.  Maybe,                    

                    they took a walk or something!                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Let me call her.                                       

                                                                           

          He takes out his phone and presses a button.  He holds it up     

          to his ear and waits.  The more time passes, the more            

          nervous he gets.  He shuts the phone, reopens it, and tries      

          again.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                         (distressed)                                      

                    Come on, come on, come on...                           

                                                                           

          He shuts it again and puts his hands on his head, very           

          visibly nervous.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    Let me try.                                            

                                                                           

          He puts his phone to his ear.  He shakes his head "No."          

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I — I think some air, now.                             

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (to Campbell)                                     

                    I’m gonna go check up on him.                          

                                                                           

          He gets up and follows Mr. Gold out.  Emma walks up to Robin     

          and David.  Henry also happens to be nearby.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Look, we have to assume the worst.                     

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    That they’re dead!?                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    At the very least,                                     

                    kidnapped!  Look, here’s the thing:                    

                    we know Ansem’s been hunting                           

                    hearts.                                                

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Yeah, but he already has Belle’s.                      

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    And Alice?                                             

                                                                           

          Henry turns toward Edwin.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey, Edwin.                                            

                                                                           

          Edwin turns around.                                              

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Uh, yes, what is it, my boy?                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Please don’t call me that.                             

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s okay.  How would you describe                     

                    Alice?  Her personality, her                           

                    capacity for good.                                     

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    She...has always had a sense of                        

                    wonder.  As a child, she found the                     

                    everyday world rather                                  

                    boring.  Enjoyed...the                                 

                    surreal.  Wanted adventure.  To                        

                    see...whole new worlds!                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Easy to see why she fell for a                         

                    genie from Agrabah.                                    

                                                                           

                              EDWIN                                        

                    And...kind.                                            

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    Oh, she most definitely has a pure                     

                    heart.  I can attest to                                

                    that.  Found myself the subject of                     

                    a test for that.                                       

                                                                           

          Emma’s confused by this.                                         

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA (cont’d)                           

                    It was among the...stranger things                     

                    that happened to me in Wonderland!                     

                                                                           

          Again, should that be capitalized?                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Well, who wants to help me find                        

                    ingredients for a locator spell?                       

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    I have a pet owl.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Gold and Archie are sitting against the wall, near the           

          entrance.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I’m gonna try again.  Listen.                          

                                                                           

          He calls Belle again.  In the distance, a ringtone version       

          of "Beauty and the Beast" can be heard.                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    It’s coming from the garden.                           

                                                                           

          They get up and follow the sound.  Belle’s phone is on the       

          ground.  Gold picks it up.  She has four missed                  

          calls:  three from him and one from Campbell.                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    One thing’s for sure: she’s                            

                    definitely not just on a walk.                         

                                                                           

          Cyrus, the Jabberwock, and Emma come out.                        

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Alright, Jabberwock.  You go get                       

                    your owl.  Emma and I will look for                    

                    the stone and moss.                                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    And perhaps this —                                     

                                                                           

          He holds up the phone.                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                         (smiling)                                         

                    — will be of assistance.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WONDERLAND HILLS — DAY — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          Jack is leading a party of CARD SOLDIERS through the             

          hills.  They are carrying staffs.                                

                                                                           

                              ALL                                          

                         (repeatedly, in unison)                           

                    ONE!  TWO!  THROUGH!  AND THROUGH!                     

                                                                           

          They stomp their staffs on each "one," "two," and "through,"     

          twirling them to their other hands after the "and                

          through."  CHARLUS, THE KNAVE OF HEARTS blows a horn in          

          rhythm with the chant.  They continue this, as march toward      

          a village.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WONDERLAND VILLAGE — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          When the party reaches the village, it is silent.  No one is     

          out, aside from a couple CORPSES with horrified faces.           

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    What happened here?                                    

                                                                           

          A MAN runs out of a corner, screaming.  He stops at the          

          party.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Beware the Jabberwock!                                 

                                                                           

          He continues running.                                            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          The whole party arms themselves, as they head down the the       

          alley the man just came from.  Around the corner steps Jill,     

          now full-on Jabberwock, carrying the Vorpal Sword.  She          

          stops across from the party, who also stops.                     

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Well, well, well.  What have we                        

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Jill?  YOU’RE the Jabberwock!?                         

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Surprised?  When Nyx cursed me to                      

                    feel the fears of others, at first,                    

                    I could not handle it.  Just look                      

                    what it did to my hair.                                

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    My gods...                                             

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    But soon, I figured out how to                         

                    weaponize that fear.  I...learned                      

                    that that curse works both ways:                       

                    not only can a feel others’ fears,                     

                    I can —                                                

                                                                           

          She walks over to Charlus.                                       

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    — INFLICT!                                             

                                                                           

          He starts to scream.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    What’s the matter?  Afraid of                          

                    little...FIRE!?                                        

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS                                      

                         (short of breath)                                 

                    Make it stop!                                          

                                                                           

          He passes out.  A soldier checks his breath, to make sure        

          he’s still alive.                                                

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Fear, you see, is one of our most                      

                    primal emotions.                                       

                                                                           

          Another soldier tries to slice at her.  She doesn’t even try     

          to defend herself.  His sword merely goes through her.           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                         (smirks)                                          

                    You’re gonna have to try harder                        

                    than that.                                             

                                                                           

          She holds up the Vorpal Sword.                                   

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    Only one weapon works on me.                           

                                                                           

          She lowers her weapon.                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    Now, where were we?  Ah, yes.  Most                    

                    of you seem to have no                                 

                    hearts.  Boring.  Common, everyday                     

                    fears — fears that don’t require a                     

                    heart — don’t interest me.                             

                                                                           

          She walks up to Jack.                                            

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    But you, sis, DO have a heart!  And                    

                    it’s those deep, personal fears                        

                    that are most potent!                                  

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (weakly)                                          

                    No...                                                  

                                                                           

          She swings her sword.  CLANG!  The Jabberwock blocks the         

          attack.  CLANG!  CLANG!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Why am I even —                                        

                                                                           

          CLANG!  Jack knocks the Vorpal Sword out of her hand.  They      

          both dive for it, but Jack gets to it first and points it at     

          her sister.                                                      

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    Do it.  I dare you.                                    

                                                                           

          Jack’s hand shakes.                                              

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    I can’t...                                             

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                         (smirks)                                          

                    I knew it.                                             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS THRONE ROOM — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Jack is standing in front of Cora, who is storming around        

          the throne room.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You had ONE JOB!  And you — you                        

                    HESITATED, just because she’s your                     

                    SISTER!?                                               

                                                                           

          Jack holds up the Vorpal Sword.                                  

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    I did manage to get this.  It’s the                    

                    only thing that works on her.                          

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Listen:  Love...is Weakness.  It’s                     

                    holding you back.  I see I have to                     

                    do this with all my soldiers.                          

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Cora rips out her heart.                                         

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I’ve decided on a change of                            

                    plans.  You are no longer to kill                      

                    the Jabberwock.                                        

                                                                           

          She gets out a quill and paper and writes something              

          down.  She hands the paper to Jack.                              

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Instead, bring her to these                            

                    coordinates.  It’s a tower gifted                      

                    to me by the Red King.  We will                        

                    keep her there.  She may                               

                    prove...useful.  Tonight is round                      

                    two.  You are to go alone.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHOP SHOP FREEZER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Belle pulls a piece of meat off the the ceiling and Alice        

          picks up her chair.  The both swing them at Lady Frost, who      

          brushes off the attack.  They use this opportunity to get        

          out.  But ANSEM blocks them.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Going somewhere?                                       

                                                                           

          They turn around and head toward the other side of the           

          freezer, as he summons the Keyblade of People’s Hearts.  A       

          group of Heartless — soldiers, shadows, and crescendos.          

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She grabs a meat tenderizer and starts swatting at               

          them.  Nothing.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Wait.                                                  

                                                                           

          She points her toward Ansem’s keyblade.                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    We need that.                                          

                                                                           

          They run toward him, but Lady Frost blocks them.  She takes      

          out two knives and starts swinging at them.  The Heartless       

          swarm on them, so they try to shake them off.  However well      

          Alice tries, they manage to pull her toward Ansem.               

                                                                           

                              BELLE (cont’d)                               

                    Alice!                                                 

                                                                           

          She quickly ducks under one of Lady frost’s attacks and          

          kicks a crescendo against her, knocking her over.  Meanwhile     

          Alice keeps trying to swat Heartless away, but Ansem soon        

          rips out her heart with his keyblade.                            

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    That’s all I needed.                                   

                                                                           

          Belle knocks him over, an he drops both his keyblade and         

          Alice’s heart, which go in opposite directions.  She runs        

          after him, but he manages to grab the heart, anyway.  So she     

          takes the keyblade.                                              

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Give it back.                                          

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Mmm...no.                                              

                                                                           

          He disappears in the blink of an eye.                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Hey!  Where’d you go?                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          A soldier leaps at her, so she swings at it, knocking a          

          heart out of its armor.  A HAND catches it.  It’s                

          Jack’s.  she puts the heart in her chest.  It was hers.          

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Need a little help?                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Uh, sure!                                              

                                                                           

          She walks up them and takes out a sword.  Not her old one,       

          mind you.                                                        

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Give me some of the power from that                    

                    keyblade.                                              

                                                                           

          Belle touches the keyblade to her sword, and some dark           

          energy transfers to it.                                          

                                                                           

                              JACK (cont’d)                                

                    You save your friend.  I’ll                            

                    distract her.                                          

                                                                           

          Belle runs toward Alice, while Jack heads for Lady Frost.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WONDERLAND VILLAGE — NIGHT – FLASHBACK                      

                                                                           

          Jack enters the town.                                            

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (calling)                                         

                    Jill!                                                  

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock leaps down from above and slithers around,        

          before standing up.                                              

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Come back for more, have you, sis?                     

                                                                           

          She starts sniffing her sister.  Nothing.                        

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    How interesting...                                     

                                                                           

          Jack swings the Vorpal Sword at her, but she dodges with         

          little effort.                                                   

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    No more deep fears.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    No love for you.                                       

                                                                           

          She swings again, but the Jabberwock dodges, once                

          again.  The latter then grabs Jack’s arm and tries to pry        

          the Vorpal Sword out of it.  But Jack tosses her aside and       

          walks over to her.  The Jabberwock gets up.                      

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    This isn’t a fair battle.                              

                                                                           

          She runs over to a blacksmith’s shop and snatches a sword.       

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    There.  Much better.                                   

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  Their swords collide a couple times.  Jack       

          twirls around and — CLANG! — the Jabberwock is suddenly on       

          the other side!  CLANG!  CLANG!  The Jabberwock flies away,      

          landing on the wall of a gunpowder shop, like Spider-Man.        

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    Didn’t see that one coming, now did                    

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

          She throws her sword at Jack, who dodges it and leaves.          

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

          Jack returns with a lantern, which she throws at the wall.       

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          BOOM!  The shop blows up!  The Jabberwock gets up from the       

          rubble, unscathed.                                               

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Didn’t see that one coming, now did                    

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

          She charges toward the Jabberwock with the Vorpal                

          Sword.  The Jabberwock leaps into the air, twirls and lands      

          behind her.  She then runs toward her sister and tackles         

          her, knocking the Vorpal Sword out of her hand.                  

                                                                           

          They wrestle for the Vorpal Sword, and the Jabberwock            

          manages to grab it.  She gets up and points it at Jack.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Ha!                                                    

                                                                           

          BOOM!  Another explosion knocks her down, causing her to         

          drop it.  She lands on top her sister, and it lands in the       

          ground, far away from them.  They both get up and run toward     

          the sword.  BOOM!  Along the way, another explosion pauses       

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

          Once the explosion clears, the continue running.  Once they      

          reach the Vorpal Sword, they both grab it, trying to pry it      

          from the ground.  It comes out, and Jack knees it toward the     

          Jabberwock, who, in reflex, lets go and runs away.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHOP SHOP FREEZER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Belle swats the Heartless off of Alice and touches her meat      

          tenderizer with the keyblade, while Jack battles Lady Frost.     

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Careful.  Those crescendos can heal                    

                    the others.                                            

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    So, let’s go for them first!                           

                                                                           

          They start attacking crescendos.  Meanwhile Jack continues       

          to battle Lady Frost, who is surprisingly good at using          

          knives against a sword.  She twirls them, tosses them, and       

          dodges Jack’s attacks, as she dances around her.                 

                                                                           

          Jack then kicks Lady frost down, but the latter gets up.  By     

          now, only one crescendo remains.  Belle and Alice team up to     

          defeat it.  They have some soldiers to deal with, as shadows     

          start to swarm Jack.  She merely slashes them aside.             

                                                                           

          Jack joins Belle and Alice in battling soldiers, abandoning      

          her battle with Lady Frost.                                      

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (to Belle)                                        

                    Your keyblade is badly damaged.                        

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

          Together, they defeat the soldiers.  But soon, Lady Frost        

          charges toward them, with her knives.  Alice throws her meat     

          tenderizer on her foot, and she falls down, screaming.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

          Belle swings the Keyblade of People’s Hearts at her, and it      

          shatters.                                                        

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    There.  We won’t have to worry                         

                    about that anymore.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WONDERLAND VILLAGE — NIGHT – FLASHBACK                      

                                                                           

          Jack sneaks around a corner.  The Jabberwock leaps down from     

          above.  She keeps dodging Jack’s attacks.  She then grabs        

          her arm.                                                         

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Now, if it didn’t work the first                       

                    time, why do you try again?                            

                                                                           

          Jack kicks her away.  She gets up and runs down the alley.       

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Get back here, you!                                    

                                                                           

          She stubbornly follows the Jabberwock.  At the end of the        

          alley is a large cart.  Its wheels have a black and white        

          spiral pattern on them.  She climbs in.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. LARGE CART — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          Jack looks out the window for the Jabberwock.                    

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          THUMP!  Something crashes from above.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WONDERLAND VILLAGE — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock is on top of the cart.  The Vorpal Sword          

          keeps poking through.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. LARGE CART — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          Jack keeps poking the Vorpal Sword into the ceiling.  Just       

          outside, the Jabberwock leaps down.  Jack opens the door,        

          bends down, and stabs her, pinning her to one of the wheels.     

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Gotcha!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CHOP SHOP — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                             

                                                                           

          Squad cars are lined up at the Chop Shop.  Alice and Belle       

          are sitting on an ambulance.  Cyrus and Mr. Gold walk up to      

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                         (to Alice)                                        

                    How are you holding up?                                

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    I’m fine.  Thanks for asking.                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Oh yeah, she...she really showed                       

                    her.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Hey, you weren’t so bad, yourself!                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (absolutely glowing)                              

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

          Not just glowing, though.  Beaming.  Like, he is just            

          utterly proud.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Well...we had a little help.                           

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Really?  Who?                                          

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock runs toward the building.                         

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Jack!                                                  

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Jill!  Oh, I’m so glad you’re                          

                    okay!  I’m sorry for locking you in                    

                    that tower.  The Queen had my                          

                    heart.  She was controlling me —                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    It’s okay.  I know ALL about that!                     

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    How did you break free?                                

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    It’s a long story.  Follow me, I’ll                    

                    tell you all about it.                                 

                                                                           

          The walk away together but soon bump into Tiny.                  

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Anton.                                                 

                                                                           

                              TINY                                         

                    Hi, Jack.                                              

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Listen, I’m sorry for everything I                     

                    did.  I —                                              

                                                                           

                              JILL                                         

                    She was being controlled by the                        

                    Queen of Hearts.                                       

                                                                           

          Regina and Snow walk up to them.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    A fate I wouldn’t wish on anyone.                      

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Trust me, Cora was someone NOT to                      

                    be dealt with lightly.                                 

                         (to Jack)                                         

                    I thought you were dead...                             

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Oh, I dropped my sword escaping the                    

                    place.  Turns out, not having a                        

                    heart helps slow the spread of                         

                    poison, and I was able to get it                       

                    out of my system more easily than                      

                    normal!                                                

                                                                           

                              TINY                                         

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          Will and Anastasia are standing near the entrance.               

                                                                           

                              ANASTASIA                                    

                    I can’t believe —                                      

                                                                           

          He hugs her, sobbing.  She, too, sheds a tear.                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    This was supposed to be a happy                        

                    night for us.                                          

                                                                           

          Emma and David carry Lady Frost out of the Chop Shop toward      

          one of the cars.  She is no longer wearing her mask.  They       

          stop, when they reach Will and Anastasia, who let go of          

          eachother but continue to cry.                                   

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                         (to Lady Frost)                                   

                    Why?  This isn’t you.                                  

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    You haven’t seen me in years.  How                     

                    would you know what is me?                             

                                                                           

                              WILL                                         

                    I’m your brother.                                      

                                                                           

          Richie walks up to them.                                         

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Darkness.  Right?                                      

                                                                           

                              LADY FROST                                   

                    You’d be surprise what it can show                     

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Oh.  I know.                                           

                         (looking at Emma)                                 

                    And so does she.                                       

                         (looking at Mr. Gold)                             

                    And him.                                               

                         (looking back at Lady Frost)                      

                    The Darkness doesn’t show you the                      

                    truth.  It just shows you enough to                    

                    drive you mad.  Because that’s what                    

                    it wants.  To feed off you and your                    

                    negative emotions.  To take you                        

                    over.  Consider that.                                  

                                                                           

          He leaves.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PAWN TOWER — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                              

                                                                           

          Jack drags the Jabberwock on her wheel up to a tower shaped      

          like a minimalist red pawn.  It is just over a cliff,            

          connected to it only by a wooden bridge.  Cora waits at said     

          bridge, with a smile on her face, as Jack plops her sister       

          down.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    There.  Can I have my heart back?                      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Oh, no.                                                

                         (no longer laughing)                              

                    Now, come.  Let’s take her in.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. PAWN TOWER — NIGHT                                          

                                                                           

          Cora and Jack climb up the tower, carrying the Jabberwock on     

          her wheel.  The GUARDS tremble in fear, as they pass.            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You’ll notice it came supplied with                    

                    guards.                                                

                                                                           

          They reach the top and plop her down.                            

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Lovely service you’ve got here.                        

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I try.  You know, you’re going to                      

                    make a great tool.  If people don’t                    

                    fear me enough, I’ll show                              

                    them.  They’ll practically be                          

                    lining up to have their hearts                         

                    ripped out.                                            

                                                                           

          She scoops her hand up, and the wheel floats toward the          

          ceiling.                                                         

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                         (to Cora)                                         

                    Is that what you wanted?  Your own                     

                    personal monster?                                      

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                    Nobody’s born a monster,                               

                    sis.  We’re made.  The product of a                    

                    cruel world —                                          

                         (glaring right at Cora)                           

                    — filled with cruel people.                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    That’s great.                                          

                         (to Jack)                                         

                    Now, come.  I have another                             

                    assignment for you.                                    

                                                                           

          The Jabberwock watches them head down the tower.                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK                                   

                         (shouting)                                        

                    You can’t just leave me here, Jack!                    

                         (breaks down in tears)                            

                    You can’t!  Come back,                                 

                    sis!  Please!  Don’t go!                               

                                                                           

          She hangs her head in despair.                                   

                                                                           

                              JABBERWOCK (cont’d)                          

                         (crying)                                          

                    You’re just as cruel as her.                           

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS LABYRINTH — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Cora and Jack are standing in front of the former’s heart        

          vault.  Cora is holding Jack’s heart in on hand and a box in     

          the other.                                                       

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    You did a good job, Jack.                              

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    Thanks.  Can I have my heart back?                     

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    No!  Like I said, I another                            

                    assignment for you.                                    

                                                                           

          Jack soaks this in.                                              

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    There is...a rabbit who can take                       

                    you back to Fantasyland.  There you                    

                    will find a kingdom I would like                       

                    you to get into.  Politically.                         

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    You mean...involved with the royal                     

                    family.                                                

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    By whatever means you please.  I’ll                    

                    be...directing you along the way.                      

                                                                           

          Jack looks at the box.                                           

                                                                           

                              JACK                                         

                    What’s that?                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Mushrooms.                                             

                                                                           

          She hands the box to Jack, who opens it.  Cora points            

          inside.                                                          

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    These will make you bigger.  These                     

                    will make you smaller.                                 

                                                                           

          Cora closes the box.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    They may come in handy!                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S KITCHEN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          Jefferson is pouring himself some tea.  Grace walks up to        

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                    I’m gonna...head up, now.  A bit                       

                    tired.                                                 

                                                                           

                              JEFFERSON                                    

                         (tipping his cup)                                 

                    I’ve got tea for that!                                 

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    It’s okay.                                             

                                                                           

          She heads upstairs, and Jefferson takes a sip of tea.  Then,     

          the doorbell rings.  He heads into the living room —             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S LIVING ROOM — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          — and walks up to the door to answer it.  It’s                   

          Ansem.  Seven heart boxes are floating behind him.  The          

          heart jewel on each box is a different color.                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Hello, Hatter.  I am interested in                     

                    your services.                                         

                                                                           

                              JEFFERSON                                    

                         (nervously)                                       

                    What type of hat would you like?                       

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    I think you know the answer to that                    

                    question.                                              

                                                                           

          He lets himself in and tosses Jefferson his cloak.  He looks     

          at it.                                                           

                                                                           

                              JEFFERSON                                    

                    I’m not making you a Realm Jumper.                     

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Hmm.                                                   

                         (pause)                                           

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    How’s you’re daughter?  Grace, is                      

                    it?                                                    

                                                                           

          Jefferson is silent.                                             

                                                                           

                              JEFFERSON                                    

                    Let’s get started, shall we?                           

                                                                           

          Ansem smirks, knowing full well that he doesn’t need             

          Jefferson’s heart to control him.                                

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
